Easter Bunny
by cookie.panda-roo
Summary: The Easter bunny visits Lucy's apartment, however... it didn't have the desired affect... kind of? NaLu One-shot! :)


**Hey! A little one-shot that popped into my head. I know it's not long but it's quite amusing. I think? **

**Anyways, I know it's not Easter anymore but I just had to write it! **

**Hope you enjoy it! :) Please R&R**

* * *

Everyone in the guild was excited for the Easter party that was being held that evening. During the day, they had an Easter egg hunt, in which the master turned it into a contest. The loser had been given one of master's dreaded penalties. This had everyone laughing though.

Mira had sent everyone home to get ready for the party. They had been told it was going to be like a disco, except everyone had to wear bunny ears. When Gajeel had heard this, you can imagine what he said to Lucy…

_"Oi! That's perfect for you then, bunny-girl! Gihi!" _Lucy had kicked him for that.

Now, Lucy was on her way home. She was walking on the edge of the river when the men had called for her to be careful, in which she replied with a wave. She hopped off when she spotted her apartment building.

She climbed the stairs with excitement surrounding her: a bright smile on her face. She placed the key into the door and unlocked it. After she placed the keys safely onto her key chain, she opened the door and walked in. She closed the door after her and turned, only to freeze.

"Surprise!"

"…" She stared at the figure in front of her.

"… I know you love bunnies so woul-"

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She grabbed the first thing she could, which was a hardback book, and threw it at the figure dressed in a rabbit suit. "Who the _hell_ are you?" She threw another book at it as she reached for another, raising it into the air. She froze when it spoke.

"Ouch!"

"…"

"That huuurt Luce." It whined. After getting over the shock, she composed herself.

"Natsu?" His arms rose to the sides of its head and pulled the rabbit head off. Revealing pink spikey hair and a pouty face.

"That was mean Luce…" Lucy placed the book down, walking towards Natsu, whom was rubbing his head. Lucy placed her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing in my room in a… _bunny_ costume?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Lucy raised a brow at him.

"You sure did! Are you an idiot! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She took a few steps closer to him.

"No… You said you love bunnies." Lucy crossed her arms, confusion written all over her face. "At the guild you said…"

**Flashback**

_Lucy was happily sipping on her milkshake, in her usual seat by the bar. She had been chatting with Levy until Gajeel called her. They were going to go on a mission. After a while of staring at the chaos and fights going in the guild, Mira had walked over and started chatting to her._

_But one part of the conversation had particularly caught a dragon slayers ears. _

_"Lucy! It's almost Easter!" Mira said, happily cleaning a glass. _

_"Yup! I can't wait!" _

_"Me too, I can't wait to decorate the guild for the party!"_

_Lucy hummed. "Bunnies are must!"_

_"Of course, Lucy! We'll have to decorate the guild with chicks, eggs and bunnies." _

_"It's going to look amazing! I love bunnies!" _

**End**

"Yeah… but why did you break into my room _again_ and dress in a bunny suit and almost kill me with it!"

"… How could it kill you? You're weird Luce…" Lucy sighed.

"Natsu…"

"Okay! Well, I was going to tell you until you started screaming and throwing things at me." Natsu crossed his arms and pouted again.

"Oh. Sorry, but you really did scare me." Lucy walked over to her bed and sat on it, waiting for Natsu to continue. He sat on the floor and looked up, into Lucy's eyes. The intensity made a tint of pink, stain her cheeks. "W-well?" Natsu took a deep breath before speaking.

"I know you love bunnies so would you love me too…" Natsu continued looking into her eyes. There was silence as Lucy registered what he said. Natsu's face got redder and redder as he waited for her to reply.

When it finally registered, in the blonde's brain, he face exploded in different shades of red.

"N-Natsu? W-w-what do you mean?" He stood and walked over to the bed and kneeled in front of her. He scratched his cheek bashfully.

"W-well…" He adverted his gave. "I love you Lucy!" He blurted out. "Be my mate!" There was silence. Natsu grew nervous and sweat started to pour from his cells. He risked a glance at her and was shocked to see Lucy's face, extremely red. She looked like she had steam rising from her face. She peaked at Natsu between her eyelashes. She was fidgeting and her hands were clamped around her skirt.

Seeing her reaction made a grin appear on his face. An idea immediately struck him and his grin widened at the thought. He took off the bunny gloves and began the act.

"Luce?" He called. His voice was low and full of emotion. He edged closer to her, getting into her personal space. He place a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"N-Natsu?" Her voice sounded very timid. He placed their foreheads against each other and spoke again.

"Please answer me."

"Um… well, y-you s-should know a-a-already." He moved away to place her head on his shoulder, so he could whisper into her ear. "I don't know. Please tell me." She shivered as she felt his breath on her neck. The heat had spread all the way to her ears and it made him chuckle.

He moved back a little, so he could see her face. She looked so vulnerable; he couldn't help but tease her. She opened her mouth but no words left her lips. He placed his forehead back onto hers as he spoke again, barely above a whisper.

"I love you Lucy." Their eyes locked and she couldn't break away. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Please tell me you love me. Please be my mate." His thumb ran smoothly against her bottom lip before he placed his hand back onto her cheek.

"I-I…" She suddenly pushed him, creating space between them. "You're… TOO CLOSE!" She had small tears in the corners of her eyes. She felt so overly conscious and embarrassed. Natsu noticing this, immediately went over to her. Lucy had puffed out her red, rosy cheeks, not looking at him. He started panicking, thinking he shouldn't have teased her so much.

He brought her body closer to him. He wiped away the stray tears that fell.

"I'm sorry Luce! What did I do? I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Please, stop, Lu-"

"I love you too!" She blurted out. She was clutching onto the costume and she finally looked into his eyes. A few more tears fell as her face reddened more, if possible. "I love you too." She said again, this time softer. Holding more emotions than before. Natsu's eyes widened.

"R-really?" She nodded her head, still clutching onto him tightly. Hoping this wasn't one of Natsu's cruel jokes. His broke into a wide grin!

"So, you'll be my mate?" She nodded her head again.

"Yes." He then pulled her face closer to his and sealed their fate with a kiss. Her eyes widened as his lips made contact with hers. But she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. Allowing her body to relax completely against him.

"You're mine Luce." He said, when he pulled back, staring at her face. She was still very red. She pouted a little but nodded her head, causing him to chuckle.

Lucy stared at him for a while, looking at him before laughing herself. The laugh turning into fits of giggles. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're so weird Luce." Her was red, but from laughing this time. She poked his chest, her expression turning into one of teasing.

"Says the person in a pink bunny suit." His face turned blank for a second before he looked down remembering what he was wearing. He scowled for a moment.

"It worked didn't it? Plus you like pink, you weirdo!" He started pouting again, making Lucy giggle and poke his cheeks.

"Well I do love bunnies and pink… maybe you should stay in that costume. It brings out the pink of your hair." She teased.

"Hey! So you love my hair and the costume?" Natsu looked at her, sulking. His cheeks puffed out. She placed a hand on his cheek to get his attention.

"Natsu I love _you_! Not the bunny costume!" Lucy giggled a bit more. He looked her glaring a little. "I do love your hair but I love you more." She placed a kiss onto his cheek and smiled brightly at him. He couldn't stay mad at her for long. "Forgiven?" She tilted her head to the side, looking up at him as they stood up. He swooped down, their lips touching again as he pulled her close to him. He grinned at her blushing face.

"Now you are." She picked up the bunny headpiece from the floor, trying to hide her blush as he laughed. She placed it on his head.

"Well, you need to go. We need to get ready for the Easter party."

"Awhh, do we have to?"

"Yes." She then proceeded to push him out of the apartment.

"See ya at the party then!"

"Bye." She closed the door, her back resting on it. Her fingers touched her lips as a bright smile took its place. "I think Easter has become my favourite holiday."


End file.
